Singing
Singing is an art form and a form of expression that humans and Smurfs engage in. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, various Smurf characters have done singing (mostly with the Smurf song or some variant of it), with Harmony being the one who is portrayed as tone-deaf. Gargamel is also known to sing on occasion, mostly about what he would do if he caught the Smurfs with lyrics like, "Oh, I'll fry a few and roast a few/ And serve a few real cold..." In the Johan And Peewit episodes, Peewit is a human character that loves to sing, despite the fact that he is tone-deaf. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Singer is the Smurf whose main profession is singing. Empath considers singing to be good therapy for releasing emotions, whether someone is feeling happy or sad. Tapper mostly does his singing when he is in the middle of private worship sessions. Polaris Psyche tried singing, but while he was very good at vocalizing, he felt very uncomfortable with the idea of a solo performance, preferring to sing as either a backup vocal or part of a choir. Singer's brother Harmony is jealous of the natural musical talent of singing that Singer has and wished to be able to sing just as well as him. Papa Smurf helped Harmony by creating for him an amulet that would give him pitch-perfect singing ability. Unfortunately, Harmony's new "golden voice" also attracted the attention of Hogatha the witch, who wanted to present something to her desired future mate Lizardo to win his heart. To escape, Harmony eventually destroyed the amulet, causing his singing voice to revert back to its natural state. Although he personally regretted destroying the amulet, Harmony saw that it was for the best. During the events of "Smurfing Like A Ray Of Sunshine", Chlorhydris cast a spell upon a horn that she owned that would remove all music that can be heard in the world, which instantly rendered those with singing voices to sound as if they have caught laryngitis, even though their natural speaking voices were left unaffected. This had the effect of temporarily halting the production of Smurfette's first album until the spell could be broken. Brenda McSmurfette of the Smurfettes uses her singing voice as a weapon against hordes of enemies that her fighting skills alone are not able to defeat. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, a wide range of characters are known to sing. Humans Humans who enjoy singing are Peewit and Falla in the King's castle. Over in King Gerard's castle, the most frequent singer is Sir Josten, sometimes accompanied by Clockwork. Gargamel is not fond of singing in general, but has been known to do so when feeling good about his chances of a plan working in his favor. He often has an original song about what he will do to the Smurfs should he catch any as means of food. Scruple cannot stand his singing, nor does he partake in the act on his own. More to come later! Smurfs In the Smurf Village, every Smurf enjoys singing and the common tune they sing is the Smurf song. However, exceptionally good singers include Handy, Camouflage, and Smurfette. Moxette loves to sing and is often the most expressive with her song lyrics, but she tends to sing in a style similar to the 1980s "golden era," which is foreign and unsettling to most Smurfs. Regardless of the critics, there are some Smurfs who believe she has great talent, and so she is content. In the Season 10 episode, "Joey's Song," Joey McCormick reveals that he is a good singer during the Singing Contest, in which he performs his song, "Bein' Friends." Sprites Karma's natural speaking voice does not portray her as a good singer, but she is in fact gifted. She has a operatic singing style and is capable of reaching some of the highest notes a Soprano is known for. It is one of the many traits that Ripple finds attractive about her, especially since he cannot sing to save his life. Glovey Stories In the Glovey stories, Glovey is known for being best at singing whether performing, or in the Smurf village temple with Aksel. Sometimes, other characters engage in singing as a way of expressing their feelings, making the series almost a musical. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Wonder Smurfette in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series has a wonderful singing voice that was revealed to the other Smurfs in the village summer talent show, she later became the primary singer for the songs for the Survival Imaginarium game setting. Smurfette herself would also have a beautiful singing voice. Category:Recreational activities Category:Art forms Category:Expressions Category:Therapies Category:Open to Community Category:Magical rituals